Arc of Destruction
This article is unfinished. If you have information to donate to this page, please do share! Return to the list of Elements Arc of Destruction is one of the most rare arcs in the game. It has similar moves to the Element Amaterasu. It is rare to see a person use it and is very powerful. It's Element Symbol is a orange-ish colored, yellow rimmed square within a circle with an outlined nuclear explosion within. The moves have a Burst Damage effect applied onto them. This arc can be very handy to the user when it comes to attacking groups. Though the Element only has 3 moves, the wide range of the attacks that could be fatal. Addition to the Burst Damage is a possible combo that could result in an instant death if used properly. This Element is best at close range combat and can take out groups. Statistics From the information received from the game, the Arc has a very high attack status and is very decent in other statistics. This is similar to Amaterasu where the Damage is very high but this has a better advantage due to the higher number of Speed and Defense. * From the game: ** Damage: Very High ** Defense: High ** Speed: Low Abilities ''Level 1 - Destruction Bomb'' This move is a simple move but is a great move to start off with. The move has Burst Damage applied and can damage more than one player. This move begins with the Elemental Symbol generating in the direction the Bomb is aimed at. A pitch black sphere appears in front of the Symbol and blasts off towards the direction the cursor was pointing at. As the sphere moves forward, it leaves a trail of little oval-like spheres behind in its track. The trail itself does no damage but the explosion from the impact of the black sphere does. On impact, the sphere will expand and fade. It takes away 1/4 of the opposing player's health. With burst damage applied, the opposing player will be affected if near the place where the sphere impacted. This can be used for close or medium ranged offense and is similar to the move Formula 1 from Amaterasu. Very useful as a first move and can be reused quickly. The recharge isn't as long as some other Abilities. You can use the move and wait till impact, after it has impacted, you may be able to use it again. * Damage: -25 ARC ''Level 15 - Destruction Push'' The second move is a damaging move that affects any players around the user. It is very handy when the user is surrounded by other players. This move begins with the Element Symbol generating underneath. The ability will not take affect after a few seconds. After those few seconds, the user acts like a bomb and explodes. A blinding white sphere will generate within the user and sharply expand outwards to damage any players around and push them away. The attack reaches to a decent amount before it stops expanding. Players affected will be pushed farther away which puts some distance between the user and the opposer. This makes it easy for the user to attack with the Destruction Bomb. * Damage: -30 ARC ''Level 50 - Destroy'' This last move is a stun move. It deals damage that depletes the opposing player's health by a ton. Possibly the most damaging attack in the Elemental Wars Abilities. The move begins with the Element Symbol appearing below the user. Then, any nearby players caught within, only affects one, will be frozen in place. A faint haze of purple covers the trapped player's body and becomes more of a solid color of pink over time. The covering only covers the arms, legs, and torso but not the head. After the color has become a solid, glowing pink, it will shatter and spread outwards into tiny bits then fade away. The player will be damaged by the time the covering shatters. The person caught is vulnerable and will not be able to move or escape but still might be able to attack. As the opposing player is stunned, the user is able to move freely and can do whatever he wants to the trapped player. This is very useful and powerful because of it's wide range and damage, but the recharge for the move is very long. This move is similar to other stun moves like Formula 100, Ice Prison, Chain Burst, etc. * Damage: -50 ARC